Life without Jade
by winsuper1gmail.com
Summary: When Jade commits suicide because of trauma she is feeling the gang begins to argue over who is to blame. Soon they begin taking chances that may affect the friendship of the whole group.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever attempt at a fan fiction and ive never written anything outside school before so im not expecting it to be very good so just leave a review and make sure to put as much constructive criticism as you need to write.**

The light from the small lamp on her bedside table glinted off the knife as she slowly raised it. She faltered as she raised it closer to her neck. She thought over it again in her head before deciding. She knew she had to do this. There was nothing left and if she didn't do it to it tonight she knew she would do it tomorrow. Once again she continued to raise the knife, closing her eyes tightly, her hands shaking. She thought about her parents, the music and excitement coming from beneath her floor as they got drunk once gain , ignoring all of her pain.

Suddenly she felt the cold blade of the knife touch her throat. She pushed harder, drawing a small drop of blood. She waited for a moment as she felt the cold liquid running down her neck. She liked the stinging feeling that she felt so she pushed harder and the pain got stronger. More blood flowed and before she knew what she was doing her hands had jerked the knife sideways and left a long deep cut along her throat. This was worse than any pain she had felt but she knew that she would end up somewhere better than this wreck of a life. Burning under her skin the searing pain increased causing her to let out a huge, high-pitched scream. Blood bubbled up over the cut on her neck and began to gush down her neck and turning her black dress a dark red colour. She continued the screaming for what seemed like forever until she lost her strength and her body went limp. Jade was dead...

**Thanks for reading, remember to leave aareview so I know where I messed up. I know this was a short chapter but I promise to make some bigger ones when I've got the entire story down.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys because of those iI've decided to continue this. Remember I'll read all the reviews even bad ones because they will help me get better(Unless there just random flames with no meaning behind them) so please leave more reviews. Not a long chapter but were just getting into so the first few will be quite short.**

Where was she? Jade was supposed to arrive at Becks house an hour ago and though she had a history of being what she called "fashionably late" they were going to have a night alone and she had seemed excited about this at school a few hours earlier. For about the tenth time he checked his phone for any replies to his texts but there were none. That cut it. He couldn't wait for her any longer. He pushed his R.V door open and walked to his car angrily. He was expecting to have a beautiful night with Jade, how could she forget, or even think about being late?

Her house was close by and it only took a short 10 minute drive before beck pulled up outside her house. Someone was in because there was loud, thumping music coming from inside. He knew Jades mum was probably having one of her parties and would be too drunk to help him so he decided to try and sneak in through the back. Beck pulled himself on to the wall to the back garden, grazing his arm and wincing slightly as he tumbled over the other side, hitting his back on the concrete floor. He panicked, had Jades parents heard her, but then he realised there was no way they could hear anything over that music. He pushed the door, thankful it wasn't locked and there was no one on the other side. Cautiously he treaded through the West's kitchen and into the hallway. He took extra caution when he heard talking coming from behind a door to his left. He let out a long sigh of relief once he had gotten to the stairs.  
"Who are you?"  
Startled beck spun around to see Jade's mum standing there with what looked like red wine staining her shirt.  
"Oh, its you again" she said her words slurring in her mouth.  
Beck nodded before asking her where Jade was.  
She fell end angrily"Why do you expect me to know where my daughter is?" before walking back into the room she had come from.  
As Beck had expected Jades mum was no help at all so he headed upstairs to her bedroom.

"Jade are you in-" he stopped and tears began to well up when he saw her. She was lying across the floor, face down in a pool of crimson red blood. A knife lay next to her, dark blood dried on to the edge of the blade. Most of the blood had dried into her carpet and the rest formed a pool beneath her. The tears began to roll down his cheeks, he went a crier but this was different. He leant down, turning her around so he could see her face. He stared into her lifeless eyes for what felt like days, just remembering her, hoping this was all a dream. But it wasn't. Jade was gone. What was he going to do with himself?

**Thanks for rreading and rember to review because more reviews equals more posts :-) **

Thanks for reading remember the reviews, more reviews equals more chapters.

When he finally clicked back into the real world he slowly placed her body back where it was. Tears had filled his eyes and fallen across his face. He pulled out his phone to call an ambulance then realized. The blood was already dry when he got there and he had been mourning for half an hour. There was no use.


	3. Chapter 3

Heres** another chapter remember to leave a review. Also disclaimer I do not own victorious.**

Becks POV

Beck awoke the next day and saw he wasn't in his R.V. He looked around trying to remember where he was. Tears welled up in his eyes again when he saw Jade, her face even paler than normal. He held her hand, squeezing it tightly in an attempt to keep a hold of her even though she was already gone. When his phone buzzed he jumped it of his trance. It was a text message from Andre.  
"Where are you!" It read.  
He'd completely forgotten about school. It wasn't a surprise. What normal person would think about school after this.  
"I'm not feeling so good. Taking the day off." He replied.  
He just wanted to spend as long as he could with Jade and he still didn't know how he would tell the others about her.

Cats POV

"He said he's I'll" Andre told them when he put his down.  
"Yeah 'cause that's believable" Trina joked as she walked past.  
"What do you mean?" Tori asked.  
Trina laughed slightly before answering."Jade stopped at Becks last night and she's not here either, I bet there having a bit of fun right now."  
"There playing a game" cat asked innocently.  
"No there having sex" Trina said just a bit too loud.  
"Trina!" Tori said slightly embarrassed at what her sister had just said.  
"What she has to learn someday." Trina said.  
Cat sat there jealously imagining what they were doing, her thoughts more dirty than ever before. She'd liked Beck for what must have been a few years and every time she saw him with Jade she felt this horrible jealousy and she hated it. Jade was her best friend, even if Jade did pretend to hate her sometimes.  
"Cat! Cat!" Tori was right in front of her face shouting right into her ear.  
"Oh, hi." Cat replied with a wide smile.  
"I said do you want to check on Beck with us after school."  
Cat nodded, glad she would be able to see Beck again.

**Thanks for reading. This chapter was just to show cats feelings for beck and give some hints about the next few chapters.**

Tha


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys here's another short chapter, leave a review for more chapters. I think most chapters will be very short because I'm new to writing ffabrics and I do t have much time because of school and I try to post as often as possible so there will be more short chapters instead of less longer ones. The story might not makes sense at some points because I'm making it up as I go along. Anyway most people didn't read this so let's just get n with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Idon't own victorious or any of the characters in my story.**

Becks POV

He was unsure how long he'd been sitting there, lost in his thoughts. It must have been a few hours; his phone battery had died and the sun had risen so now light had filled the room. How was he going to tell his friends about this, that was the same question he'd been asking himself since last night. Would they be able to deal? He needed them together, but first things first. Jade couldn't stay here forever, he needed to call an ambulance. Damn, his phone was dead. He'd have to confront Jades mum again to use the house phone.

Cats POV

They were stood outside Becks RV; her, Tori, Andre and Robbie. Tori knocked on the cold metal door, the clanging sound echoing inside the RV. She knocked three times before stepping back.  
"He's obviously not here." She said.  
"Well where could he be?" Robbie asked.  
"Yeah, and what's up with him lying to us?" Rex, Robbie's strange little puppet commented.  
Cat sort of liked Rex. It was Robbie's way of saying things he would never dare to say himself. It was cool that he'd found a way of speaking his mind and Rex was such a funny character.

Cats mind drifted away for a second and then sh thought about Beck. She was worried about him, he should be here and none of them could think of where he might be. She pulled out her phone and sent him a text "Were at your R.V where are you?"  
She waited for about 5 minutes while everyone else was talking before calling him. It went straight to answer phone, now she was worried, then she finally clicked.  
"Jades house!" She shouted a bit too loud.  
They looked at her with questioning looks on their faces.  
"Beck might be at Jades." She said answering there question.  
They all nodded in agreement and then rushed to the car to find him, not expecting to find anything when they got there.

O**kay remember to leave reviews I read all of them cause it makes happy people are actually reading this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the huge wait for this chapter but I've had homework and school and stuff as well as having to come up with some ideas for this and where its going as well. I'm really glad I've got the reviews so keep them coming. I hope this chapters good enough, I am writing it at midnight so I might have a lot of spelling mistakes and stuff.**

Cats POV

Cat trembled at all the thoughts of what could have happened to Beck. They were getting very near to Jades now and she was just hoping she was over thinking things, but when did she ever over think anything. Only when Beck was involved it seemed. They rounded the corner to see the one thing she the most terrified of. An ambulance, sirens blaring, was parked outside the house. Tori's mouth opened wide in shock and she stared wide eyed at the scene in front of her. The lights from the ambulance were lighting up the street red and blue as they cycled. They could see silhouettes of three people in the front window and there was a man waiting in the ambulance. They parked the car nearby and headed towards the house. Cat was more worried about Beck now than ever before and her body began trembling in fear f what she would see when they got to the house.

Becks POV

Miss West was still screaming down Beck's ear an hour after the ambulance had got there. He was trying to explain that he was sorry about Jade and that she should have know if her daughter was dead for nearly 2 days in her own home, but he only managed to get the odd word out every 5 minutes. The paramedic was just standing off to the side, either confused or afraid and Beck didn't blame him. "How could you let my baby girl die?" Jades mother said. "Your probably the reason she did it."  
Becks anger was building up inside him. How could she say that? He was Jades boyfriend why would he want her to do this. At least he realised something was wrong when she had been in her room for at least 4 hours. If he hadn't have showed up how long would she have been lying in her own blood? It could have been weeks before anyone knew. He was about explode into a fit of rage, all his anger coming out in one go. He would have said everything that went through his mind but then he heard the door handle turn and the door slowly open.

Cats POV

Cat followed close behind Tori as she pushed the door open and they stepped into the long hallway. It didn't seem like the place anyone could live. Beer cans and glass bottles were everywhere and cat was sure she could smell drugs. They heard the shouting of Jades mum.  
"Get out of my house, trouble always follows you little shit!" Cat gasped and everyone else looked at her, their stressing that she needed to stay quiet.  
"No, I want to stay with her." Cat heard that familiar voice that soothed her no matter how angry the tone was, Beck was okay.  
She smiled happy that Beck was safe then remembered the ambulance outside. Why did they need the ambulance. They rounded the corner into the living room and saw Beck and Ms West confronting each other. There was a paramedic stood to one side, just a bystander to the argument and a long black bag lay across a table with small wheels for rolling it along. Beck turned to face them and then randomly began crying. Cat could see the rest of them slowly realising what had happened as there expressions changed but she was still putting all the pieces together when Beck said to them, his words muffled by his sudden out burst of sobbing,"I don't know how to say this but... Jades...Jades dead.


End file.
